1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refined illuminating lamp structure, and more particular to a refined illuminating lamp structure which can make multiple illuminating lamps to produce light at the same time only through one long conducting wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The illuminating lamp is really an important electric equipment for people nowadays. In addition to providing an illumination for dark, it also can present a beautiful and touching visual effect at night for buildings, flowers and plants, and trees so as to clear off the tiredness accumulated all the day.
However, although the illuminating lamp can intersperse the night to be so beautiful, in the prior art, one illuminating lamp has to equip with one set of power conducting wires. That means when multiple illuminating lamps are under using, it has to consume multiple power sockets. Once the power sockets are insufficient, the number of the illuminating lamps which can be used will be accordingly decreased so as to cause an imperfect illuminating effect. Therefore, this situation really needs to be improved.
Thus, it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a refined illuminating lamp structure through wholehearted experience and research.